


Stargazing

by AutisticFitz



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Autistic Jemma Simmons, Autistic Leo Fitz, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Post-Season/Series Finale, Stargazing, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28204455
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticFitz/pseuds/AutisticFitz
Summary: The Fitz-Simmons family goes stargazing. Fluff ensues.
Relationships: Alya Fitz & Leo Fitz & Jemma Simmons, Leo Fitz/Jemma Simmons
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25





	Stargazing

**Author's Note:**

> I can't believe the tag for Alya is Alya Fitz when her name is Alya Fitz-Simmons smh
> 
> Anyhoo, this is some very happy Fitzsimmons because they deserve happiness. Hope you enjoy
> 
> This takes place after season 7
> 
> Comments are always appreciated!

"Faster! We're gonna miss it!" Alya exclaimed from the backseat.

"Don't worry, sweetie, I promise you we're on time. You know your dad is never late anywhere," Jemma told her reassuringly.

After a few minutes, they parked on top of the hill. It was a cool spring night, the sky was clear, it was the perfect night for some astronomy.

Fitz walked to the back of the car to help Alya off her seat. He took off her belt and carried her outside of the car.

"Here you go monkey," he told the child who immediately ran to trunk, where there was a large telescope built by Fitzsimmons.

"She really is your daughter," Fitz said fondly.

Alya tried carrying the telescope out, but of course being a 4 year old she didn't have the muscles for it.

Jemma and Fitz came to help her, Jemma and Alya carrying the telescope and Fitz grabbing the legs.

They had build a telescope that could track whatever object they programmed it to, which was really convenient to track a star or planet, or in their case a spaceship.

After the whole equipment was set up, Fitz and Simmons sat down next to the telescope while Alya stood next to it. Fitz entered the coordinate of the object he wanted to observe onto his computer as well as its trajectory.

"You can look now," he told Alya.

Alya put her tiny hands on the telescope and her eye against the lens and gasped.

"I can see it!" She exclaimed enthusiastically.

And there it was, clear as day, Zephir three flying through their solar system.

Alya started jumping and flapping with her eyes closed and her teeth showing. Her joy was so communicative that neither Fitz nor Simmons could stop from smiling, and Fitz even flapped a bit.

Ever since coming back to earth, Alya had been obsessed with the idea of going back to space. Thanks in large part to Fitz, SHIELD had the best space travel technology, and Alya dreamt of working for their space division.

Fitzsimmons weren't happy about the idea, they knew how hard working for SHIELD could be, but if Alya was anything like her parents, they knew better than to try and stop her.

"Aunt Daisy is so lucky," Alya said wishfully, going back to watching her spaceship through the telescope.

"You'll get there too one day, star stuff," Jemma told here, kissing the top of her head.

Alya nodded.

"Just need to go to uncle Coulson's academy," she said.

"Well technically," Fitz started, "if Daisy is aunt Daisy, shouldn't Coulson be grandpa Coulson? I mean he's basically her dad," Fitz said.

Jemma laughed at that.

"And wouldn't that make May grandma May?"

Fitzsimmons both burst into laughter at the though of Alya calling them that.

"Coulson is still convinced he's young, he would be so offended," Jemma said between laughs.

"And May! Imagine how she'd glare at us," Fitz added, tears in his eyes from all the laughing.

Alya, who didn't know Coulson and May well enough to understand, was still laughing along.

After the laughter settled down, Jemma felt a bit tired from the intense feelings.

"Fitz," she asked quietly, putting her hand on his. "Can you get the bag please," she asked her.

"Of course," Fitz said, standing up and getting a large bag from the back of their car.

The bag contained every tool the family needed for autism related needs. Fitz gave the bag to her, and Jemma took out her stimtoy bag from which she grabbed her tangled. Fitz used the opportunity to grab his monkey shaped chew toy, that he had to custom made.

They both quietly stimmed, until zephir three was out of their sight and Alya came back to them.

"Can we watch the moon now?" Alya asked.

Since Jemma was resting, Fitz took the initiative of getting the telescope to point to the moon, the monkey chew toy still in his mouth. Jemma watched fondly as her husband was taking care of his daughter. Despite having no role model, Fitz was such a loving and caring father. Jemma could not have asked for better.

For a while longer, Alya kept observing different stars and planets, until she eventually got tired.

She went to grab her noise protection headlines from the bag and laid down, her head on her mother's leg.

Jemma put her tangled back in her bag to gently stroke her daughter's hair.

"I love you mama," Alya said, snuggling.

"I love you too star stuff," Jemma told her, smiling at Alya like she was the most perfect thing she'd ever seen, because she was.

Fitz grabbed Alya's weighted blanket from the bag and gave it to Alya so she wouldn't get cold.

Alya hummed happily and his father couldn't stop smiling at her. He sat down next to Jemma and held her free hand.

Alya started listing all the constellation she could see, until she slowly fell asleep. Fitzsimmons chuckled when she started loudly snoring.

The couple turned their heads to face each other and gently pressed their foreheads together. Fitz removed his chew toy from his mouth to talk.

"Can you believe it?" Fitz asked.

"Can I believe what?" Jemma asked.

"This. All of this. You and me, married, we have a perfect daughter, we'll probably get a not so perfect grandson in the future," Jemma laughed fondly at the mention of Deke, "it just all feels so surreal. I know I've mentioned it before, but, you're my wife. I can't put words on how much I love, and you want to be with me forever. It's just, uh, it's amazing." Fitz said, squeezing his eyes shut.

Jemma grinned and kissed him gently, to which Fitz smiled and opened his eyes.

"There's no one I'd rather be with, Fitz. You're my best friend, and you're the love of my life. You're the perfect husband for me."

"Good," Fitz said, smiling. "You deserve nothing less than perfect, Jemma Simmons."


End file.
